The Naxan Report
by Behind Reality
Summary: Roxas was not always number 13 in the Organization. There was a time when he was the pupil of the 13th member, also possibly the most dangerous, Naxan. By her hand they enter a new hell and find a deeper meaning to it all, and maybe a way to be normal. LV
1. Report I

The whole FYI

I couldn't help but wonder what teh organization was like before Roxas became a number, and also were the organization got a lot of the stuff they have, such as Namine. I created another Character, Naxan, to sorta write a story of how it all may have happened. It is a fanfic, but it stays true to the original story, and only covers a gap, so its not necessarily true, but its not fully false. For the record, as the Ansem report is his report on Heartless and what not, the Naxan report is a study of nobody.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o

"Hump! Frankly I don't see why we should be making such a hullabaloo over this scrawny kid." Marluxia said, crossing his arms and looking away from their newest recruit to the Organization. "An' I don't see why we have to give him a number, either, we already have thirteen members. We should just throw him back into the street!"

Organization XIII had gathered less than 15 minuets before in the secondary meeting room, were less important matters were discussed, and each stood at a level playing field. It was a dark room lacking light except for a small over head light that was comparatively ineffective. In the center of them all was a young boy, nothing over 14 years old when he had been separated from his true self. He sat; the reality was he was forced to sit, because it was he who had no say in it.

Xemnas stepped up, "You all have heard of the keyblade, which is used to lock worlds away from dangers like the heartless, no? I though so. It was several days ago that this boy was turned into a heartless, and here is the shell he left behind. He had every ability the keyblade master had and more! Don't you think something like this would be to our advantage?" Xemnas stood with the pride of a leader, and the spoke like he knew very well what it was all about. His aged face was angered by his pink haired adversary's remark.

"I don't care! He's a kid! And keyblade master does not give me much comfort. Who knows if he will stay with us long. Have we not lost many member because they had such power? Wasn't it that the first organization nearly fell to ruins because they tried to except one that was nearly twenty tine stronger than you, Xemnas? What if this kid is just the repeat of all this? On top of all that, I heard that the heartless he is attached to returned to his former self! Does that not make you uneasy "

He was not the only one that felt uneasy about letting the keyblade master's nobody into their group. Always there were several people who backed up Marluxia, no matter what he said. Larxene was the first to favor it, then Luxord, Demyx, and finally Axel and Zexion added that they was weary, but he did not fully disfavor the idea of excepting the boy.

Xemnas was enraged and screamed as loud as he could how stupid they all were. It became a war of four between four, and four others trying to stop the fighting, but they were all too unsure about themselves. They quarreled nonstop until at last a voice rang out in back.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!!!" Each fell silent and turn their heads to the door. In walked a young woman, they newest of the members, her name being Naxan. As soon as she had fully entered the room the fighting began once more

Axel rushed up to her and gave her the briefs on what was going on. She listened to him closely, nodding. "Thank you, Axel, you are a good friend." He smiled a moment, then led her through the battle field to the young boy. Naxan bent to his level, "What is his name?"

"Roxas," the boy replied. She took his hand and shook it.

"Okay, Roxas. Axel and I will help you out here, so don't forget our names." She stood up and requested silence. It was useless, but Xemnas had an enormous respect for her, and immediately leveled the field. Naxan thanked him, "All are six to six, I believe. If that is so all you need is one vote to make it agreeable. I side with neither of six. I say keep him around. He will become number zero, a useless child that will take the place of thirteen, as I of 12, and so forth. Nobody will win, and nobody will lose. Besides, somebody has to falter soon."

Marly sneered, "Scarcely a reasonable agreement! And who will keep and eye on this child? YOU? Hah!"

"I will; and if the boy makes one foul step, I will snap his neck in half on the spot."

Nobody disagreed; They recalled when they first met her as a ruthless killer, and the sinful smile she often wore, nobody doubted she would.

She held her hand out to Roxas. "Boy, you are now on a playing field just inches below us, but I will treat you as an equal." Roxas stared at her. It was a false smile, but nevertheless she tried as hard as she could to seem less threatening to the boy as she could. Roxas took the hand and stood. The room was silent, angry looks were sent to him, and some were piteous. Naxan led Roxas through the crowd hurriedly. Axel followed behind. After a moment, Xemnas dispersed the rest and sat in the chair previously occupied by Roxas to think.

"What is it you want?" Xemnas said. Demyx stood in the same spot he had before.

"Superior, I would like to mention I have noticed odd behavior coming from Axel and Naxan."

"Then I am not the only one. They are together more often than I have seen most."

"Do you think they are plotting against us, Superior?"

"No, but if you could, watch Naxan. You and her are... companions, no?"

"We are, sir. I will take that into my advantage."

"Thank you. You are a good person, Demyx."

"No, I am nobody, Sir. All i do is follow your orders."

"Wisely said. Now go." Demyx bowed and left. Xemnas sat longer, and then said to himself "They are not the only ones I suspect, Demyx..."

Three days passed, and little had happened. In the streets of the great town that they lived in, Axel and Naxan walked side by side together, speaking in whispers to each other, but never looking into the others eyes.

"Axel," Naxan finally said, "have you noticed everyones reactions about you and I? When they see us together, we get looks of hatred and defiance."

"Or jealous..." Axel added. Naxan wavered slightly when he said this, and bumped into him.

"Sorry... I..." Naxan began, but suddenly her expression showed severe pain, and she steadied herself, "There are heartless near..." Axel immediately set himself up back to back with Naxan, and surely enough heartless arose. "They seem so much stronger than the usual heartless that I have seen here..." Axel smirked, and soon two flames circling his hand he gripped his throwing wheels.

Th heartless made the first move, and in moments a dark force ripped them in half, while fire scorched them to cinders. Snake-like threads dances around Naxan as the heartless attacked, and often would retrieve Axel's wheels if ever they were tossed from him, and with it would use it at the weapon. After a minuet the last heartless was wrapped in tech black coils. The threads became tight until it was sliced into pieces, and vaporized.

Axel looked up, seeing that pink heart floated away to the moon, as did every other he'd ever seen. His expression became somber, "There goes another heart, as all are destined to Kingdom Hearts... I wish I remembered what it was like to have one, but alas, I don't even remember who I was then."

Naxan watched it too, and felt as though she would have cried out for it if she could, "It is singing... can't you hear it?"

"I do; how melancholy it's tune is..."

ENTRY ONE

-When Axel told me the story of how Sora got his heart back, I was astonished. At first I thought it was but a silly rumor started, but tales of Sora marching through the worlds defeating heartless, and then the tale of Xemnas's heartless being destroyed, I had no doubts. I am curious to know more about the Nobody. I'm flipping through the secret report of Ansem's as I write this, and feel very empty on what it had covered of Nobodies. I'm glad I had collected these on my travels.

-And then there is Namine, as Ansem had mentioned and I desire to seek her out. A nobody with no heartless. with her... maybe I could learn more... enough to get myself and Axel back to whomever we used to be.

-I can hear the Superior calling us once more, probably to discuss how we are going to supply enough food once more. Maybe, if I ask, Xemnas will allow me to go through this study. I won't mention becoming whole again, but maybe I can convince him that Namine will be usefully for something. Maybe in obtaining Sora, which the organization seems to interested in.

END OF ENTRY ONE


	2. Report II

OHHHH! I'm so sorry for taking so long! I've been kinda occupied, but here I am now to write the next chapter in Naxan's report! So as soon as you drop your pitchforks and torches, you may enjoy the next chapter!

"Okay, Roxas, we'll practice!" Axel said, pulling out his flame wheels and waiting for Roxas to draw his key blade. As soon as he did the two sparred together, Axel going as lightly as he could for Roxas.

"Careful, Axel, don't burn him," Naxan called out. She was once more occupied with her studies, pouring over another research she'd found. This one seemed to be useless jumbles, but she managed to get out of it the story of what had happened to the key blade master; a jumbled story, but never the less.

Naxan turned to find Demyx looking over her shoulder. He gave her a fake smile and sat down beside her. "What you reading?" he asked.

"Just a little jumble about the key blade master; turns out he became a heartless when he gave the heart of some chick back to her. What a lame ass story."

Demyx reacted to this very caustically, and fell back half laughing. "What kind of moron gives his heart away so some other person can live? Moron."

"Yes, but a moron can learn."

"Axel hasn't."

Naxan had to give a laugh; as much as Xemnas denied it, most of the organization could agree they had humor as and emotion, but very caustic and wry. Axel was giving Roxas pointers on how to execute a good offence with an equally amazing defense. Roxas seemed to absorb this information like tofu, and had developed some of Axel's fighting technique.

"Anything else?" Demyx dared to ask.

"Well… there was a mentioning of a talking duck, but I figured that was nonsense; oh, and a seven foot dog that walked on its hide legs. Ridiculous! But there is a mentioning of these seven princesses: girls with a heart so pure they had no shadow. Hardly real, to be honest."

"Craziness."

Axel's instructions reached their ears and they could hear him giving orders as he sparred with Roxas. "Careful of your left side, you seem somewhat week there. Don't worry, we'll work on it though!"

"Okay."

Other than the clashing of weapons, it was quiet, until Naxan gave a sudden giggle of delight over her papers.

"Something up?" Demyx inquired.

Naxan bit her finger hard enough so it would bleed a bit and held it in her mouth. "Can you keep a secret?"

"I suppose."

"I'm doing a study on nobodies, and I came across a name: Namine. Have you heard it?"

Demyx paused a moment, "Actually, I think I have."

"Good, because I have a proposal to make to you; I need help finding her. If you can get the superiors permission, I'd like if you went looking for her for me."

Demyx raised his brows curiously. "Me? Why not Axel?"

"I need him; not only to train Roxas, but he's my other study subject."

"Oh, Naxan, you're as bad as Zexion!"

"Probably; please though, the quicker you search, the better off you are."

"I will," He stood and left in a heap of darkness. Axel and Roxas soon stopped their sparring and joined Naxan. "Good! You're done! Axel, I think you said you had something to do."

Axel gave a surprised look to her. "You're right! Dammit! I must be going." A similar heap of darkness surrounded Axel and he too disappeared. Naxan and Roxas were left alone, and she reached and arm around him and set it on his shoulder.

"Walk with me!" she exclaimed. In this manner they walked together, hardly speaking to one another, and when they did, it was for Roxas to ask questions. Finally they came to the central tower and she looked up it with him.

"Up there, at the very top, is where they found me, along with this place I called The World that Never Was… because it wasn't—it was nothing." She stared longer still, and heard shifty sounds from behind. Roxas answered to this almost immediately and turned his head. A small puppy had been gathered around by a group of heartless. Roxas immediately broke from Naxan to help it. Naxan was still; she'd never seen such a creature.

Roxas killed the last pathetic little shadow and knelt to the puppy. It was gone. He poked at it, hoping it was just playing dead. Naxan finally walked over when he lifted the dog. "What—what happened to it?" he muttered.

"Its heart is gone," Naxan stated. Roxas looked distressed as he held the limp little thing. Naxan didn't know what to do with him, and when Roxas turned his head she could have sworn she saw a tear, if only for a second. Roxas gulped. "They why isn't it a nobody?"

"I-" Naxan began, some what confused, "I don't know."

Naxan Report 2

-Roxas really shocked me today, with that… little furry thing he was holding. I've never seen one at the world that never was. How did it get here? Maybe it just stumbled into it… and why was it not a nobody yet, even with all of the heartless that were on it?

-Demyx, I hope, is doing the job I asked of him. Namine, so many questions arise with her. Where did she come from? Who is her other self? 'The heartless that never was' (I'd dare say that's some what funny). Then there's Roxas… a nobody with no heartless… Well, he had one, then Sora became once more. So much more….

-I suppose, until Demyx comes back, I'll have to watch Roxas's behavior patter. If my guess is right… he has emotions, and if he does, then maybe I'm a step closer to my goal. It was sadness I think he felt… sadness…

-I wonder what it's like.


	3. Report III

**Author's note: So, while trying to 'rediscover' the emotions of Organization XIII, i came across possibly the funniest quote... possibly ever for this story. The section was titled Rankin, and listed all thirteen members, along with this:**

**14. (Unknown); A new character will be featured in the upcoming Nintendo DS game **_**Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days**_**. The only known facts about this new character so far, is that it is female, and that it **_**isn't**_** Naminé, as stated by Tetsuya Nomura during an interview with Famitsu. **

**I'm like... a mind reader man, because there is no way they read my story and were like 'lets throw on a fourteenth member!! :D' Just for the record, the idea for Naxan started quiet a while ago, before this information was released, so im not just being a silly head. Anyways, on to the story of Naxan, the original 14****th**** member of the organization.**

* * *

"One, two, thee, one, two, three," Naxan repeated slowly, stepping accordingly.

"Naxan, I don't get it," Roxas complained.

"You aren't supposed to. I'm the one who's supposed to understand."

"Naxan, what are you doing to him?" Axel asked as he entered the living room to the waltzing pair.

"Waltzing," Naxan answered in frustration.

"Roxas, back off." Axel pushed the blonde aside, took Naxan's hands, and showed her how to posision herself. "I'll lead," he said, and showed her what she was doing wrong. Naxan finally understood, then came to terms with herself and pulled away.

"Thank you," she said, and bowed. Calling to Roxas, she left the room. Roxas looked confused at Axel, then followed his teacher out. Axel waited till they left and sighed. Going to the refridgerator, he stared at the empty front a long time before he struck it hard with his foot. It shook, and once it stopped, he rested his forehead on it. Naxan didn't understand Roxas, Roxas didn't understand Axel, and Axel understood that he no longer understood Naxan.

"So, Roxas," Naxan said as she walked the hall. "From what I know, you can summon a sort of... Keyblade. I think..." she stoppedand looked back at him. "You were once the keyblade master, there's no doubt of that, but..."

"But what?" Roxas asked.

"I heard rumors he was alive and kicking. So either you're him... or, somebody else has a keyblade."

Roxas didn't get it, like usual.

"I'm saying, that if I'm not mistaken, you can return to being you're original self, and you can life a much better life as yourself than as one of us, but-"

"No!" Naxan raised her brow at Roxas's outburst. "This is way cooler that being normal. I'd rather be a nobody than a somebody anyday!" Naxan faked a smile and lead him away, all the while her brain knocking around the thought that somehow the Keyblade master had returned to being a somebody. She wasn't going to deny to herself that that was her only goal, to become somebody again. She felt she was the only nobody with this desire, but she knew Axel was on her side. Truth was, he was the one who had more desire, she just had the brains to do it.

"You have spunk kid."

Once outside the hq and it's front gate, Naxan drew the handle of a whip and sighed. She would use it as a defence until Roxas started expressing his true power. She told him to take her on like she was a heartless, and he did to a point, but finally he started getting serious and she jabbed him in the gut with it. He flinched and fell back. Jumping back, the handle of the rope exploded with dark threads that danced around. While he fought, Naxan plucked the keyblade from him. Teasingly she dangled it over hi and watched him jump up and down for it.

Behind her, a dark cloud formed and somebody stepped out. "Naxan?"

"Hey, Demyx. What news?"

Still keeping the keyblade up, she looked at Demyx while they talked. He was entertained by the bouncing boy.

"I only have pictures of Namine, but i did manage to get photos of nobodies for you, and I found something... very interesting."

Of all the photo's he'd taken, he's choose one to show her. She took it an looked.

"You can't be serious."

"That, my friend, is a seven-foot-height, talking, walking, dog. With a green hat. Accompanied by a talking duck."

While she was detracted, she did not see that Roxas he done something she'd never expected. She looked back and saw him charging at her with the keyblade. Surprised, a thread of the whip grabbed him and lifted him up high. Demyx looked surprised, too, but not quiet like Naxan. She was now looking at two keyblades, one wrapped in her whip vines, and the other wrapped in his left hand, blindly being swung to get free.

**Naxan Report III**

-This is astounding! Two keyblades wield at once! I asked Roxas if i could look at one, but as soon as I touched it it disappeared in a flash of light. He was sorry, but i was still fascinated. It's just a matter of study and..

-No, I don't care about the keyblade. The fact that his counterpart is not a heartless is what i should concern myself with. Axel's story that he went into a machine to get it back is ridiculous, now that i think about it. I think there's something more to it. I really want to see one of these princesses though. I only hope they don't freak out because I'm a nobody. What'll really be a problem is i tend to attract a higher version of the creeper that I've titled stalker for lack of a term.

-Axel and I are going to get Namine tomorrow, and that Marluxia is coming. I tried to remove of him, but Axel said that Marluxia found out about what we're doing, and would leak if we didn't let him come. Onward!


End file.
